The present invention related generally to a mailbox of a type often used in rural areas for receiving delivered mail. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mailbox incorporating several features that render the mailbox more resistant to damage due to vandalism.
In rural and many suburban areas, mail is delivered to residences and places of business by a delivery person placing the mail into a mailbox positioned at the side of a street or road. Such a mailbox typically includes a box-like housing having a door located on the front of the housing, and the housing is mounted to a post which is secured in the ground. A flag is usually pivotally connected to the mailbox housing, movable between a lowered position and a raised position. The flag can be moved to the raised position to indicate either that a delivery has been made or that items are contained within the box for pickup by the delivery person.
In recent years, many areas have been plagued with considerable damage done to mailboxes, usually as the result of vandalism. Typically, commercially available mailboxes are constructed of lightweight material in an effort to keep costs and prices low. However, such mailboxes are not able to resist damage that can be caused by acts of vandalism. Common forms of such damage include a caved-in box, a bent or twisted door or flag, and removal of the box from the support post.
What is needed therefore, is a mailbox design which is better able to withstand acts of vandalism without suffering damage that requires replacement of the mailbox. In addition, the box should be able to resist tampering with the mailbox contents. Such a design should not, however, require changes in the routine of the delivery person with respect to operation of the box.